


Wicked, Wicked Things

by killingaesthetic, thelesbianoverlord



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Canon - Musical, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Glinda is a brat, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, Naughty, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, size queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingaesthetic/pseuds/killingaesthetic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesbianoverlord/pseuds/thelesbianoverlord
Summary: Elphaba doesn't like to be interrupted when she's hard at work, but Glinda has other plans.





	Wicked, Wicked Things

Glinda knew she wasn’t supposed to interrupt Elphaba. Every evening, when she holed herself in her office, her girlfriend made it very clear Glinda wasn’t to come in unless the house was on fire or she had lost a limb. And Glinda usually respected that. Afterall, she had work to do that was just as important as Elphaba’s, and she could use the time just as much. 

That evening, though, it was different. It technically wasn’t an emergency, but Glinda was horny. It was the kind of arousal that made the blood running through her veins as vicious as honey. Her blood wasn’t rushing up, towards her brain; it was dripping slowly downward, to her fingertips, to her most intimate parts. There definitely wasn’t enough blood in her brains to be carefully dissecting and analyzing the dense texts that she was supposed to working on. The only thoughts on her mind were wicked, wicked things: like that fire in Elphaba’s eyes when she forced Glinda to completely submit to her control, and getting fucked raw by that new toy she and Elphaba bought last week but hadn’t had the chance to use yet. 

It definitely wasn’t the kind of horniness she could settle on her own. 

So, Glinda made herself look as irresistible as possible. She freed her hair from the high ponytail it had been resting in, leaving it loose and very pullable. She did her makeup to make her lips look plumper and her eyes wider. She put on her daintiest bra and her pinkest, laciest panties. On top of it all she threw a sheer robe on, which left practically nothing to the imagination. As much as Elphaba objected to the color pink, she loved it on Glinda.

Once she was certain Elphaba would be more than satisfied with her appearance, she quietly slipped into Elphaba’s office. 

As sneaky as Glinda tried to be, Elphaba’s ears were trained to hear small sounds. She’d spent a long time sneaking around behind her fathers back with girls, she knew the sound of footsteps well. She let out a sigh.

“Is there something wrong?” Elphaba asked.

“No,” Glinda meekly shook her head, “Nothing like that.”

“Then what is it? Do you need a second opinion on something?”

Glinda let out the breath she had been holding. “Yes,” she murmured.

She walked around Elphaba’s desk, to behind her chair. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba’s neck. “I was wondering…” Glinda started, kissing her neck, “If I look pretty enough to be fucked tonight.” 

Elphaba sucked in a breath, tightening her grip on her pen. She licked her lips. So, Glinda wanted to play, did she?  
“Come to the front of my desk, I like your eyes on me when I talk to you,” Elphaba ordered sharply.

Glinda was quick to obey, striding to the front and center of Elphaba’s vision.

“Didn't I tell you not to interrupt me in my office?” she asked, coldly, “What makes you think I've suddenly changed the rules, love?”

Glinda had a hard time finding an excuse when Elphaba’s eyes, cold and as hard cut as emeralds, were boring into her. 

She shifted awkwardly on her feet. “I just...I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t focus. I need you.”

“You need me?” Elphaba repeated, “Need me to do what? What I need to do is get my work done, and there seems to be a needy little slut bothering me.” 

Glinda hung her head down, her cheeks painted red with shame. “I’m sorry, Mistress,” she murmured.

She ignored her apology. The taller women straightened up, “What happens when you’re naughty? You remember last time, don't you, my sweet?” 

Glinda nodded, in understanding. “I remember, Mistress,” she confirmed, “I get punished.”

“Good girl,” she praised, “I've taught you well then. Now, would you like me to punish you, or would you like to behave yourself until I'm done with my work?”

A sudden, defiant little smirk overtook Glinda’s lips. She just wasn’t in the mood to sit alone in their stuffy house, bored and staring at the same page for hours, when all she wanted was Elphaba. There was always a twinge of guilt when Glinda disobeyed Elphie, but at that moment, that guilt didn’t matter. Her skin longed to be touched. Looking Elphaba directly in the eyes, Glinda grabbed the stack of books and papers that were in front of her.

Elphaba’s eyes widened. She immediately knew what Glinda was thinking, like she could read Glinda’s mind. 

“Don't. You. Dare,” she warned, “You're just asking for trouble, aren't you?” she gave Glinda a warning stare, hard as diamonds. 

The grin on Glinda’s face widened as she simply answered, “Yes, Mistress.”

The stack hit the floor with a resounding thud.  
Elphaba rose from her chair, reaching out and grabbing Glinda tightly by the wrist. 

“I beg your pardon, love?” she growled, lowly. The look of fear in the other’s eyes turned Elphaba on. She gripped her wrist harder, almost painfully. “Over my desk, now.” 

Elphaba’s tone of voice was alone enough to send chills down Glinda’s spine. But the words, and the subsequent actions that were sure to follow left waves of arousal crashing against her very core. Already, she could feel a wetness between her legs, making the thin fabric of her panties damp. 

“Yes, Mistress,” she quickly murmured, obeying. The cool wood of desk felt nice against her chest through the silk of her robe. She was more than ready.

Elphaba licked her lips, eyeing her prize. With a steady hand, she reached out to run her palm over her lover’s arched back. “You've dressed up nice, were you planning this?” she asked, not waiting for an answer. “I think you were. What do you want me to do, what punishment do you think is fit for a little whore like you?” 

Glinda squirmed. With the wetness in her panties spreading, it was almost impossible to focus on the question. A million ideas, of the things she wouldn’t mind Elphaba to do to her crossed her mind, but it was hard to pick one. She was having trouble finding an answer, too busy deliberating. 

However, when Elphaba wasn't given an answer right away, she grabbed Glinda by the hair, dragging her up close. 

“When I ask you a question, I want an answer, am I clear?” she didn't need to yell, but her voice held the same intensity.

“Yes, Mistress,” Glinda squeaked.

The raw power that Elphaba’s sharp words contained made the hairs on the back of Glinda’s neck stand up. Her mind was even hazier at that point, so she had to focus all her energy on her reply. 

“I’m sorry, Mistress. Perhaps you should use the flogger. I’ve been a very naughty girl. I know I deserve it,” she suggested.

Elphaba made a show of considering it, leaving Glinda to squirm on the table. Elphaba would have to retrieve it from the bedroom, so she’d have to trust Glinda to be good.

“I'll be right back, don't you dare move, or you’ll be in big trouble,” she asserted. She left the room, a plan in mind. 

Glinda obeyed her orders, because she knew she had been naughty enough. Perhaps, if she received her punishment well, there would even be a reward. Glinda’s mouth almost watered, thinking about the rewards her girlfriend could offer. All she had to do was be a good girl.  
In the bedroom, Elphie assembled her outfit. She traded her socked feet for knee-high boots with heels that made tower over the average man, making it so she’d have to bend to flog Glinda. Her comfortable clothes were abandoned in favor of a black corset, faux leather gloves, and her harness. 

Elphaba would grab their new toy later. She just grabbed the flogger Glinda had so sweetly requested. She hit it in the air a few times for practice. She wiped a small grin away and got that cold, calculating look on her face that she knew Glinda liked, before sauntering back into her office. Her heels clicked against the wood floor, echoing through the room. When she was certain Glinda’s eyes were on her, she reached back and undid her hair, an ebony curtain falling over her shoulders. 

“Were you a good girl while I was gone?” she asked simply, making her way towards the desk.  
Glinda found Elphaba sexy as hell. Everything about her was alluring. The lines of her face seemed even sharper stretched into that dark, brooding expression. Her dark hair fell messily past her shoulders, perfectly framing her shining face. And that corset- that corset defined the right things and left the rest to her wildly racing imagination. Elphaba looked more imposing than any member of the Gale Force in that getup. 

“Yes, Mistress. I didn’t move a muscle,” she answered simply, a proud undertone in her voice.  
That brought a smile to Elphie’s face. “Very good,” she praised, leaning down to kiss Glinda on the cheek. Her smile changed as she hit the air with the flogger, making Glinda jump. 

“Thank you, Mistress!” Glinda responded.

“I haven't even hit you yet,” she tsked, “You want this bad, don't you?” 

“Are you ready?” Elphaba asked, “While we're at it, remind me why I'm punishing you.” 

“I was a very naughty girl, Mistress. I interrupted you when I wasn’t supposed to, and I continued to disobey you instead of letting you finish your work,” Glinda explained. Some shame had returned to her as she spoke those words, and she squirmed uncomfortably on the desk, her face red.

“Good girl. I'm going to punish you now; thirty lashes and I want you to say ‘Thank you Mistress’ after every hit, got it?” she ran the flogger over her hand, watching Glinda’s eyes widen.  
“Yes, Mistress. I understand,” Glinda responded, gulping. She braced herself for the first strike, tensing up and closing her eyes.

“Relax my love. You’ll like this,” she promised, running the flogger gently over her lover's ass.  
Elphie pushed up the silky robe and pulled down Glinda's panties just enough to expose her ass.  
It was the shameful position to be in, for Glinda. She felt completely vulnerable and exposed. Though she had no restraints on, that shame somehow kept her under Elphaba’s control. 

“I’m ready, Mistress,” she announced. 

Elphie ran her hands over her lover's body, teasing her a bit. “I’m glad,” she said simply, before hitting Glinda on the ass with the flogger. 

The flogger was like thunder, almost. She heard the crack of it cutting through the air before she felt the rough sting against the tender flesh of her bare ass. She instinctively cried out, because no matter how much she prepared herself, she couldn’t truly understand how sharply it stung until she felt it. She could feel her eyes water a little bit, she was sure by the thirtieth strike her makeup would be a mess. 

“One! Thank you, Mistress.”

Elphaba noticed the shade of pink Glinda’s skin turned matched her outfit. “Good girl,” she cooed, “Do you want more? Can you take it?” 

“Yes!” she cried, “I can take it.” 

“Good. Then beg, my sweet,” Elphaba demanded, “Beg for me to punish you.” 

“Please punish me, Mistress,” Glinda obeyed, “I’ve been a very bad girl. I need you to teach me a lesson. I promise I’ll be good!”

Elphaba smirked, she could feel her stomach tingle. She hit Glinda again, harder.

“Will you be good if I punish you? Will you learn to follow the rules and not bother me when I'm working?” her voice grew in volume, she had been a bit bothered that she couldn't finish her work. This was much better, but she knew Glinda liked how powerful she sounded when she yelled. 

“Two! Thank you, Mistress. I’m sorry for being so naughty, it won’t happen again!” she exclaimed.  
The whole scene was quite overwhelming. With the loud boom of Elphaba’s voice and the sharp sting of the flogger, Glinda’s body reacted in the only way it knew how: through arousal. An aspect of the pain and of the humiliation that she didn’t understand made her grow even wetter.  
The tall women bent down so she was face to face with her lover. With her other hand, she grabbed her hair, forcing her to look into her eyes. Glinda felt like she was melting like a candle under Elphaba’s fiery gaze.

“It better not happen again, we don't want to make a habit of misbehaving, do we?” she pecked the other's lips, before hitting her two more times in quick succession. Glinda might not be able to keep up, she wouldn't chide her too much if she didn't count correctly.  
“Three! Thank you, Mistress! Four! Thank you, Mistress!” Glinda chirped out.  
It was four, wasn’t it? The pain rang through her skin long after each hit, so it was hard to separate the strikes. It was hard to at any rate, with her arousal growing steadily stronger. A few stray tears had escaped past her cheeks, smearing her makeup. She probably looked like a hot mess, but she didn’t care.

Elphaba let go of her lover's hair, patting her head gently. “Very good, I’m so proud of you” she pursed her lips and cooed, “Are you hurting too badly, my love? Do we need to take a break?” she wouldn't give her one unless she said so. Without waiting for an answer, she hit her again.  
With Elphaba cooing in her ear, combined with the pleasurable sting of the flogger could’ve made Glinda orgasm alone if she was hit enough. She didn’t want their play to stop anytime soon. 

“Five! Thank you, Mistress!”

After a while longer, Elphaba thought her lover had had enough, even if they hadn’t quite gotten to thirty.

Glinda was a moaning mess, and her voice was growing hoarse from saying ‘thank you Mistress’ over and over. She dropped the flogger on the desk next to her, and titled Glinda’s chin up. “I think you’ve had enough, my love.” 

“Now... I'm going to fuck you. Would you like that, you little whore?” she purred. She had left the toys in the bedroom, she’d let Glinda pick the size. 

She was still in her position, bent over the desk. She wouldn’t move until Elphaba told her.  
“I would like that, Mistress,” she eagerly responded, “Could you please use the toy we got the other day? I’ve been really excited about using that one.”

Elphaba smiled, a true genuine smile. “Of course my love, I'll go grab it. Stay here until I tell you, but you can get up and stretch if you’d like, I'm sure you're sore.” 

“Thank you, Mistress,” Glinda murmured. She listened to the tap of Elphaba’s heels grow fainter as she made her way down the hall. She then got up, stretching her sore muscles out. She winced as she felt the bruises, where Elphaba had hit particularly hard. They would certainly be a delightful reminder of the fun evening for a few days afterward, but Glinda was too occupied to think about that. Her mind was solely on the what Elphaba was going to do to her with the toy she was grabbing. 

Elphaba put the toy in place in her harness, giving it a couple strokes. It was about six inches in length, and a little bit wider than Glinda’s dainty wrist. It was only a bit bigger than their last toy, but Elphie knew how much Glinda loved to challenge herself. 

Elphie thought it hilarious that it was green, a shade or two lighter than her own skin. She also grabbed lube and a towel. She guessed she’d probably have to carry Glinda back to their room. After a bit more preparing, Elphie returned to the office.

Glinda’s jaw practically dropped open when Elphaba walked through the door. If she had thought Elphaba was stunning before, she was dead wrong; because everything paled in comparison to this new Elphaba who walked through the door. Her hair was even messier, and she had this determined expression set in the stone line of her jaw that made Glinda’s knees weak. The strap on, however, was the best part. Any uniform-clad man was nothing compared to Elphaba, now that she had a weapon. It looked even bigger on her than it did at the shelf, and Glinda simply throbbed at the sight of it. She had no words. 

“On your back,” Elphaba demanded, “Or would you rather be on your hands and knees?” she came closer to her lover, toy in hand. “Your choice, you’ll enjoy it either way.” 

Elphie coated her gloved fingers in lube, looking Glinda dead in the eye. 

With the way Elphaba looked at her, with those smoldering eyes, Glinda knew she wasn’t going to last long. She could at least hope to arouse Elphaba in the process.

“I’d like to be on my back, Mistress,” she answered, “I want to see you the whole time. And I think you’ll like to see me.”

Glinda decided to make a show of her getting completely undressed. First, she let the sheer robe drop to the ground and pool around her feet. She then unclipped her bra, letting it, too drop to the floor. She could feel Elphaba’s gaze intently on her unclothed breasts. 

“Do you like what you see, Mistress?” she asked.

Glinda was truly the most captivating woman Elphaba had ever seen. The way her body was shaped was the definition of feminine beauty. Her breasts were on the smaller side; bigger than Elphie's, but they fit Glinda's dainty figure well. She loved her shapely hips and round ass, she loved the way each part of her body fit so well in Elphie’s grasp. By Oz, she couldn't wait to fuck her raw.

“You're beautiful,” she replied, astonished, “But you'll look even better when I fuck you.”  
Glinda just grinned at her comment as she laid herself down on the dark oak of the desk. “I’ll leave the panties on,” she explained, “I know how much you like to take them off.”  
Elphaba did in fact, like taking them off. She bent at her waist, placing her hands on her lover's hips. “Legs up,” she commanded, “On my shoulders.” 

When Glinda obeyed, Elphie pulled her so she was a bit closer. Slowly, she pulled Glinda’s panties off, before throwing them onto the pile of her lover’s other clothes. With the gloved hand she had coated in lube, she trailed it down Glinda’s inner thigh and teased her, rubbing her fingers softly against her. 

Glinda had grown so aroused throughout her punishment, she had soaked straight through the fabric of her panties. So, it was a huge relief to get them off, especially when she knew what was coming next. She was so turned on, though, that Elphaba didn’t even have to directly touch her to stimulate her. A half gasp, half moan escaped her lips, caused by the gentle sensation of Elphaba’s fingertips being dragged across the sensitive patch of skin.

Glinda probably didn't need much lube or prep, but Elphaba wanted to tease her. “How many fingers do you think you’ll need to fit this big toy inside you?” Elphie asked, “three? Four?”

“It’s a pretty large toy, Mistress. I’ll take as many as I can,” she replied.

“We both know how many you can take. Are you saying you want more than four?” The look of surprise on Glinda's face lit a fire deep inside Elphaba. With her other hand, she gently stroked the toy, getting a feel for it. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Glinda answered breathlessly, “I would love your fingers inside me, they always feel so wonderful. I want to feel them inside of me before you fuck me.”

Ever since she started experimenting with her sexuality, the one thing that had always appealed to her was size. To her, if the object penetrating her was bigger, the sensating was more exciting and more intense. That’s why she had so eagerly purchased the toy her girlfriend was wearing at the moment. The prospect of feeling more, of stretching her limits, was too wonderful to refuse.

Elphie bit her lip, holding back a whimper. She loved to hear those dirty words leave her girlfriend’s mouth. To hear her ask specifically for her fingers inside her drove Elphie wild, she’d give the blonde exactly what she wanted. With little warning, Elphaba slipped a gloved finger into Glinda. 

 

Glinda moaned at the sudden sensation, caught by complete surprise. It never failed to amaze her just how good Elphaba could make her feel. Glinda arched her back into the touch, desperate for more. 

“Tell me what you want!” Elphaba demanded, “Tell me you want my fingers inside you.” Her voice grew in volume again, something about the way Glinda moved must have flipped a switch in her. 

“I want your fingers inside of me!” Glinda said, in a half moan, “They make me feel so good.”

“Whose fingers do you want inside of you?” she continued, slipping in another. 

“Yours, Mistress,” Glinda answered, “I want all of your fingers inside of me.”

Glinda arched her back further, thrusting into the touch.

“Good girl,” she praised, pumping the fingers in and out. “I'll give you what you want.” 

With a twist of her wrist, she slipped in a third finger, watching Glinda’s contort in pleasure. 

“Thank you so much, Mistress,” Glinda moaned. The constant rate of her thrusts pushed her closer to the edge, but the additions of new fingers left her on edge. Each time she added another one, the sensation got ten times better. Glinda didn’t know how much she’d be able to take.

After Elphaba had managed to slip four of her fingers in, she slipped in the tip of her thumb, spreading her fingers apart. She gave one particularly hard thrust before pulling out slowly. “Are you ready for me to fuck you now, slut?” Elphie asked, grabbing Glinda’s inner thighs for emphasis. 

Glinda gasped. She had to take a deep breath before she could even begin to respond. Her mind was ringing. 

“Please, Mistress...I want you to fuck me hard. Please don’t hold back,” Glinda begged.

Elphie’s breathing picked up. She’d make Glinda beg more later, but now she’d give her what she wanted. After making sure the toy was nice and slick, she pressed the tip against Glinda's entrance. 

At that point, Glinda was at the peak of her anticipation. Getting fucked by that toy was surely the perfect climax that this whole evening had been leading up to. She tensed up, ready for the sensation of the toy’s thick girth against the sensitive walls of her vagina.  
Elphie pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Pain during sex was fun, but to Elphaba, Glinda deserved to feel nothing but pure pleasure. Once her hips were flush with Glinda’s ass, Elphaba began to thrust. 

When Elphaba pushed the toy into her, as far as the length would allow, Glinda was on top of the world. The toy made her feel as full as she’d ever felt. Elphaba was stimulating what seemed like every inch of her vaginal walls as she moved. The overwhelming sensation made the rest of the world fade out. She was distinctly aware of the rampant rate of her heart. This was all it took to get her blood flowing again, because it was rushing through her, making her skin hot to the touch. She moaned loudly, uncaring of who could hear.

“How do you feel?” Elphaba asked. 

“G-good, Mistress!” was all Glinda was able to choke out.

It was ridiculous though, to just say good. The sensation was far beyond good. It was so utterly fantastic, so mind-numbingly stimulating, there just weren't words for it. It was beyond perfect, even.

Elphaba loved the sound of her girlfriend in pleasure, it filled her with joyous arousal. Making her lover moan was one of her favorite things. 

“You want more?” She asked, “Do you want me to fuck you harder?” Elphaba could never stop herself from nearly shouting when she did this kind of thing, it made her feel more powerful. 

The tone of Elphaba’s voice did wonders for Glinda. “Please, Mistress,” Glinda moaned, moving herself against the shaft, “It feels so good.”

Elphaba reached forward, grabbing Glinda’s hair roughly, “Well that’s too bad isn't it?” she growled, “I’ll fuck you at my pace, not yours. If you want something, you ask nicely.” 

“Please, Mistress!” Glinda begged, voice full of ardent desperation, “Please fuck me harder, Mistress.”

“You're needy. How bad do you want it, my pet?” she asked, tugging the other’s hair harder. 

Glinda arched her back into the toy, moaning. “I want it so bad Mistress. So fucking bad. I’d do anything for it,” she answered. 

That encouraged Elphaba quickened her pace, fucking the other roughly. She let go of the blonde's hair, running her gloved hands over the others breasts and hips. 

Glinda was so ridiculously close. Every little detail brought her closer to the brink: the overwhelming stimulation, the labored breathing of Elphaba, her girlfriend’s eyes keenly trained on her, and the soft feeling of leather against her skin. She knew she would orgasm soon, but she wanted to hold onto the golden moment she was experiencing for as long as possible.

As much as Elphie loved doing this, her legs were getting tired. “Are you close?” she asked, gripping the others hips. Her harness was wet against her skin, she needed her own release soon. 

“Yes, Mistress,” she confirmed, biting her lip. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stop herself if Elphie kept going at this pace. 

“Can I cum, Mistress?” she requested. 

Elphie's tone turned sweet, she couldn't help it, “Yes my love, of course,” she replied, “Cum for me Glinda.” 

Those words, spoken by her lover in a low, silky voice was all Glinda needed to be pushed over the edge. With a cry, she orgasmed. There were many occasions where Elphaba made her cum, but each time it happened, it felt brand new. It was complete, indescribable, but utter euphoria; like she was lost, twisting and turning in warm tropical waters with no need to breathe. She could feel stray tears leak past her cheeks, because the sensation was just that intense. When her consciousness returned, she was left gasping for breath on the desk, a smile as wide as a canyon spread from ear to ear. 

She loved Glinda’s face when she orgasmed, it was the most magical thing. Elphaba craved it more than air, more than water, more than anything.

Elphie pulled out slowly, panting softly. She saw the tears on her lover's face and gasped, wiping them away with her gloved fingers. 

“Was that good?” she asked, “Are you alright, my sweet?”

Glinda giggled, sitting up to properly look at her girlfriend. “I’ve never been better, Mistress,” she answered, smirking.

Elphie smiled back, relieved that it was tears of joy that she had made Glinda cry, “I'm not quite done with you yet,” she said, making her way over to her desk chair. She sat down, legs spread wide. 

“On your knees,” Elphaba commanded. 

“Yes, Mistress.”

Glinda was still a little bit shaky, but she was quick to obey, hopping off the desk and sinking to her knees. Glinda fought her impulse to take action, instead waiting for Elphaba to give her the next command. 

“Suck my cock, whore,” she demanded. “Then, I'm going to take this off,” she gestured to the contraption on her hips. “And you're going to make me cum with that sweet mouth of yours.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Glinda fervently agreed. 

Glinda couldn’t resist planting a few teasing kisses on the green expanse of her lover’s thighs before she began her mission, by taking the tip of the dildo in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, trying to make it as much of a show as possible. Then, slowly, she moved her lips down the silicone shaft. Glinda tried to keep a wide-eyed stare on Elphaba the entire time, to show her how much she was enjoying the task at hand. 

Elphaba found herself moaning softly. She didn't get any real physical pleasure from Glinda's mouth on the toy, but the way Glinda looked up at her made something inside her twist. 

“Good girl,” she praised, “I think that’s enough, let me get this thing off.”

Glinda immediately pulled away. “Thank you, Mistress,” she said. That toy didn’t come close to the real thing. She was excited, to truly pleasure her girlfriend.

Elphie stood up, removing the harness with a flourish and placing it on the desk. With a sigh of relief, she sat back down, spreading her legs once more. 

Glinda thought every last detail of Elphaba was beautiful, but by Oz, this was the most perfect display of feminine beauty she had ever seen. Curly, purple pubic hair lined the dark lips of her entrance. If Glinda could make Elphaba feel half as beautiful, half as worthy as she truly was, it would be a job well done. 

Glinda began slowly, teasingly. She littered kisses along Elphaba’s inner thigh, making a gentle trail to her entrance. When she finally got to her entrance, she traced a teasing tongue along it, watching the others face for signs of pleasure.

“You’re doing so good, my sweet,” Elphaba praised.

That was the encouragement Glinda needed. Without much warning, she pushed her tongue forward, to trace circles along the nerves that surrounded Elphaba’s clit. 

Elphaba’s back arched, and she let out a moan. “Do that again,” she pleaded, “Your tongue feels amazing.” she tangled her fingers in Glinda’s hair, tugging gently on the blonde locks.  
Glinda knew from experience Elphaba’s favorite type of stimulation was direct. So, Glinda circled closer to her clit. Soon, she traced her tongue across the small bump, looking up at Elphaba. 

Stars exploded behind Elphie’s eyelids. Elphaba was growing close just from Glinda’s presence between her legs, but also from the worked magic she worked with her tongue. 

“Glinda,” she panted, “You're so good, I love your mouth.” Elphie moaned again, tightening her grip on the other's hair. 

Elphaba was no so vulnerable as she was when Glinda was pleasing her. It was a delight to see that side of her, so Glinda wanted to make her fall completely apart. She repeated the action with her tongue, beginning to stimulate Elphaba at a steady rate. 

“I love you!” she cried, “I love you so much, you have no idea” Elphie was so sensitive, she’d finish any minute. 

It was obvious Elphaba was close, but Glinda wanted to push her a little bit further. Deftly, she plunged her forefingers into Elphaba’s vagina. She stroked against Elphaba’s g-spot as she continued to stimulate her clit. 

Before long, Elphaba was cumming with a shout of Glinda's name. She could feel the pleasure reach every part of her, and it made her feel like she was floating through space. She released her lover's hair with shaky hands, leaning back in her chair. Glinda never failed to make her feel wonderful, it was astounding to her that someone as perfect as Glinda Upland loved someone like her. 

Glinda loved watching Elphaba orgasm, especially when she caused it. Usually, Elphaba wore a mask, hiding her true emotions by keeping her facial features plain, but it was always obvious the intense pleasure she was feeling in moments such as those. 

Glinda stood up, smiling down at her exhausted looking girlfriend. 

“How do you feel, Elphie?” she asked. Elphie made a happy noise, stretching a bit in the chair.

“Wonderful, how do you feel?” She couldn't wait to curl up in bed with Glinda in her arms. 

“Wonderful,” Glinda replied, with a small giggle, “Shall we shower, darling? We can clean up the mess we made in here tomorrow.” 

Elphie yawned and nodded, “Are you well enough to walk? I did fuck you pretty hard,” she teased with a smirk. 

“I’ll be a bit sore after this evening, but I’m okay,” she replied. She held out her hands, offering to help Elphaba up.

“I'm glad. As much as I love carrying you, I don't think my legs can support all of our combined weight.” After Glinda pulled her up, she pecked Glinda on the lips.

Glinda grinned slightly as she kissed her back.

“Get that ridiculous getup off, darling,” Glinda suggested, “You’re towering far above me right now. And though beautiful, you can’t shower in that corset.” 

Elphie slowly unlaced the corset, “Care to help me? There's a zipper I can't reach, I'm not sure how I got it zipped earlier,” she could use magic, but she liked the feel Glinda’s hands on her.

Glinda had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach it, with Elphaba still wearing her heels. She unzipped it wordlessly, putting her other hand on Elphaba’s hip for support. 

Once her corset was off, she leaned on the desk, unzipping her boots. She was a couple inches shorter after they were off, it was a relief to have her feet on the floor once more. 

“Thank you, my love,” she said with a smile, “Shall we go shower now? I'm desperate to get you wet and naked again.” 

Glinda grabbed her hand, a happy grin on her face. “We don’t need to take a shower to get me wet again,” she teased.

The two women made their way to the bathroom, exchanging playful kisses on the way. They showered quickly, eager to get into bed. They didn’t have the desire, in that moment, to utilize their youthful stamina- all they wanted was to be near each other. After they were thoroughly cleaned up, the lovers headed to their room. Soon, they were comfortably situated in bed. Elphaba had her arms wrapped protectively around Glinda, her face nestled in her damp blonde hair. Never In her entire life had she felt safer, even in highly guarded castles. Glinda admired the way she fit in Elphaba’s arms long after Elphaba had drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

Glinda knew that tomorrow morning they’d have to get up and work. Not at a normal day job; they’d have to slave over the pages Glinda had so casually abandoned, the pages she had so casually thrown off of Elphaba’s desk. It wasn’t easy work, either. They were trying to incite a revolution, and the things they had to do to make it a reality were grueling and unforgiving. Sure, they were sacrificing their youth for a future generation they didn’t even know. Sure, they would feel like they’ve lived a dozen or so lifetimes over by the time their work was concluded. But in that moment, Glinda was truly happy. It didn’t matter that they were just two girls, standing at the mouth armed with nothing but words. It didn’t matter, because she had a roof over her head, a second-hand mattress that she could lay on next to the woman she loved.


End file.
